Shinsuke Satoru
*'This article is under construction' | english = | kanji = 伸介悟 | romaji = Satoru Shinsuke | other = | image name = | image size = | image caption = Shinsuke, when he was younger, with his leaf headband off, his Rinnegan activated and his sword on his back. | image = | float = | ref = }} * * Satoru Clan | previous affiliation = | team = | previous team =* Unknown Genin Team | occupation = | previous occupation = }} }} * File:100px-Nature Icon Water.svg.png * * File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png * * * File:100px-Nature Icon Yang.svg.png * }} * * * * * * * * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Yin-Yang Release Shroud * * * * * * * * * * Nagaremasu * Lightning Release: Flash Cannon * }} Shinsuke Satoru (伸介悟, Satoru Shinsuke) is a from . He possesses the rare Kekkei Genkai the (he was born with an unusual kekkei genkai dojutsu similar to the Sharingan (which is thought to be a result of the Satoru clan being descendants of the Uchiha and Senju clans)) which progressively evolved into the rinnegan after experiencing many near-death situations and great physical stress and stress on his chakra reserves), and as a result possesses all , including the rare , which he is very proficient in using. His Rinnegan looks the same as the typical rinnegan except that his iris, instead of purple, is orange. Appearance Shinsuke's appearance has remained consistent throughout Shabih's Naruto Fanon. He is a tall, muscular man with medium-sized spiky black hair and dark brown eyes, who wears a necklace of Tomoe, which makes him appear similiar to the Sage of The Six Paths. Before his Rinnegan developed (which took many years), whenever he invoked his chakra, the Satoru Clan's Dojutsu appeared on his eyes giving him the ability to effectively use his Hatsugen items. After activating the Rinnegan, his eyes turn grayish-purple with a ripple-like pattern and an orange colour in addition to the purple and has an orange iris. He carries a Katana on his back. His normal attire (when he's not training) is comparable to Sasuke Uchiha's, he wears a black high-collared short-sleeved shirt which is open at the torso. He wears black pants. He also wears a short-sleeved long black cloak (very similiar to that of the Fourth Hokage's coat and the Akatsuki cloak) over his normal attire, decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges and closed on the front by a thin purple rope. He keeps his headband on his forehead, like most other Shinobi. The Satoru Clan symbol is on the back of his cloak. Personality Despite his natural abilities, his true power comes from his sheer willpower and perseverence, he is known for never giving up until he has achieved his goal. The motivation that drives him to become stronger and keeps him going while he is training is to protect his friends, family and his village, and also the fact that he loves the sensation of getting stronger. At first he wanted to get revenge on Madara Uchiha for killing his clan and his parents but later on found out that revenge would only create more hate and violence. He is a strong believer in peace; his hope being to one day end the hatred that plagues the ninja world. His great deeds and true desire to bring peace to the world have made him widely known among many places. He knows his wish to establish peace throughout the world is a goal that maybe can't be achieved within his lifetime alone and is looking for people (on his journey he has met Naruto) to pass down his beliefs to, so his, Naruto's and the Sage of The Six Paths' wishes can be fulfilled. Shinsuke also serves as a source of wisdom, passing on the things he had learned to the next generation. History Abilities According to Tsunade, Shinsuke is one of the most gifted shinobi who have served The Leaf Village, being considered Kage-level and is noted by the village elders for the place of hokage next. During his career he has amassed a huge jutsu arsenal of different techniques, making him one of Konoha's experts in the field. Other ninja villages are very aware of his abilities and, upon meeting him in battle, either fear for their safety or grow excited by the challenge he is sure to pose. His various accomplishments have earned him much praise by his fellow Konoha ninja and he holds a position of great influence. Shinsuke possesses incredible stamina and vitality. Scoring the highest in the performance tests and in the written tests, he easily graduated at the top of his class when he was in the Academy. He also has great knowledge on sealing jutsu and the Tailed Beasts and their Hosts. He has been noted to, on many occassions, to have very powerful chakra and high chakra levels, on and maybe beyond the level of the Kage, namely around A, the Fourth Raikage's levels. Shinsuke has proven himself to be an intelligent ninja with great instincts and battle prowess, making him a match for any opponent. His amazingly high chakra levels allow him to access a large sum of high ranked ninjutsu, such as his which is a result of his Rinnegan, being more resilient than Nagato but still getting very exhausted after using these. He also has very good control over his chakra, being capable of using it for not only ninjutsu, but also for easily esca ping high level Genjutsu such as a genjutsu from the Sharingan, as well as to power up his taijutsu. Shinsuke's large chakra levels allow him to use high level as well. He is known worldwide for his use of the Yin-Yang Release Armour (which's abilities are mostly unknown), but have been seen in Naruto: Generation 2 to be able to fight on the level of a Jinchuuriki and a Kage. He has been said to be the most powerful shinobi ever produced by the Satoru clan. He was able to fight on the same level as Madara Uchiha even with Madara's space time techniques. Rinnegan Shinsuke's incredible power stems mostly from his kekkei genkai (as well as his amazing will power and resolve, which causes him to keep practicing and to never give up, this contributes to his amazing growth rate), the legendary Rinnegan. This was originally possessed by the Sage of the Six Paths, the world's first ninja, and the founder of modern ninjutsu. Even at 10 years of age, his mastery over the elements was enough to defeat a Leaf Jonin's elemental releases. Shinsuke has been said said to have amazingly great mastery of the Rinnegan and its techniques, allowing him to manipulate all types of nature transformation. His ability is also increased to due his immense knowledge of the Sage of The Six Paths (due to him reading the Uchiha clan tablet and reading up the history etc.) and how to use the Rinnegan to its fullest extent. Due to the Rinnegan giving him the ability to see all chakra, he can sense people's life force (through Yang chakra), spiritual energy (through Yin Chackra), amount of chakra or any other type of chakra. He has been shown to be able to pull astronomically heavy objects with Bansho Tenin and destroy extremely large areas with Shinra Tensei, as well as compacting the Shinra Tensei so that it hits with many more folds of power than normal at a small selected area. Kenjutsu Shinsuke uses his Hatsugen Sword and his Hatsugen Armour (a type of sword and armour that take the form of their master's chakra). Yin-Yang Release Shroud Chakra Flow His incredibly immense skill in flowing all types of chakra, in using his Hatsugen sword and in using Blocking Technique Absorption Seal comes from mostly his great understanding and knowledge of chakra and its mechanics and his training and many long hours of meditating using Nagaremasu (an ancient meditation technique first used by the The sage of the Six Paths and used by the Satoru Clan that allows you to gain better control over your chakra). He has the ability to change the nature of normal chakra that he flows from its normal form of being at balance between physical and spiritual energy (also known as Yin and Yang energy, the colours of which are white and black respectively) and being neutral to being more concentrated in Yin or Yang, this cause him to become more physcially stronger and have more vitality, or makes his form-creating techniques (that use Yin to create form) work a lot better, these effects are created by different, varying amounts of Yin and Yang energy. This is thought to be the basis of Yin and Yang release jutsu and every jutsu itself. It is also thought that Nature Release's element varies due to the amount of Yin and Yang energy in it (the effect intended is also, obviously, a factor of the jutsu successfully working too) and what part of the inner body the jutsu is created from. Fuinjutsu (sealing jutsu) Shinsuke is has immense skill in fūinjutsu, capable of effortlessly using an S-rank seal and designing a technique to seal a tailed beast from scratch. Genjutsu He has shown some amazing skill at genjutsu, able to bind multiple targets at once using an unknown technique and use techniques such as , and . Nature Transformations Due to him having the Rinnegan from birth, he had an affinity for all the elements from birth. His skill in Nature Releases allows him to be able to breath underwater. He has the ability to control the natural elements in the atmosphere around him, allowing him to control the weather, create hurricanes, tornados, lightning storms, rain etc. Before he first activated the Rinnegan he could use Lightning, Water and Fire Releases effectively, due to his Rinnegan giving him all the Elements from birth. Plot The Dead vs The Saviour: Doriyaku Fuyutama Vs Shinsuke Satoru Trivia *Shinsuke is the second character I have made on this wikia. *Shinsuke has completed 850 official missions in total: 150 D-Rank, 200 C-Rank, 150 B-Rank, 150 A-Rank, 200 S-Rank. Quotes Category:Male Category:Shabih